2003 Boston Red Sox season
The Boston Red Sox' 2003 season included the Red Sox attempting to win the American League East division, the ALDS, and the American League. Offseason *On November 25, 2002, Theo Epstein, 28, was hired as General Manager of the Boston Red Sox.http://www.nytimes.com/2005/11/01/sports/baseball/01redsox.html The vacancy occurred because Oakland Athletics General Manager Billy Beane accepted the Red Sox job and then resigned shortly afterward. Epstein's hiring made him the youngest general manager in major league history. Larry Lucchino, Red Sox' President and CEO, wanted Epstein to be hired. Prior to the appointment, Epstein was Boston's assistant general manager. * October 9, 2002: Brandon Lyon was selected off waivers by the Boston Red Sox from the Toronto Blue Jays. http://www.baseball-reference.com/l/lyonbr01.shtml * November 6, 2002: Chris Coste signed as a Free Agent with the Boston Red Sox. Chris Coste Statistics - Baseball-Reference.com *December 6, 2002: Wayne Gomes was released by the Boston Red Sox. http://www.baseball-reference.com/g/gomeswa01.shtml *December 31, 2002: Ramiro Mendoza signed as a Free Agent with the Boston Red Sox. Ramiro Mendoza Statistics - Baseball-Reference.com *January 10, 2003: Bill Mueller was signed as a Free Agent with the Boston Red Sox. http://www.baseball-reference.com/m/muellbi02.shtml * January 22, 2003: David Ortiz was signed as a Free Agent with the Boston Red Sox. David Ortiz Statistics - Baseball-Reference.com * February 15, 2003: Kevin Millar was purchased by the Boston Red Sox from the Florida Marlins. http://www.baseball-reference.com/m/millake01.shtml Regular season .]] Season standings Notable transactions *April 11, 2003: Bill Haselman was signed as a Free Agent with the Boston Red Sox. http://www.baseball-reference.com/h/haselbi01.shtml *June 28, 2003: Gabe Kapler was purchased by the Boston Red Sox from the Colorado Rockies. Gabe Kapler Statistics - Baseball-Reference.com *July 22, 2003: Brandon Lyon was traded by the Boston Red Sox with Anastacio Martinez to the Pittsburgh Pirates for Mike Gonzalez and Scott Sauerbeck. *July 31, 2003: Freddy Sanchez was traded by the Boston Red Sox with Mike Gonzalez and cash to the Pittsburgh Pirates for Brandon Lyon, Jeff Suppan, and Anastacio Martinez. http://www.baseball-reference.com/s/sanchfr01.shtml Opening Day Lineup Roster Game log Player stats Batting Starters by position Note: Pos = Position; G = Games played; AB = At Bats; H = Hits; Avg. = Batting Average; HR = Home Runs; RBI = Runs Batted In Other batters Note: G = Games played; AB = At Bats; H = Hits; Avg. = Batting Average; HR = Home Runs; RBI = Runs Batted In Pitching Starting pitchers Other pitchers Relief pitchers ALDS vs Oakland Game 1: Oakland 5 - Boston 4 Game 2: Oakland 5 - Boston 1 Game 3: Boston 3 - Oakland 1 Game 4: Boston 5 - Oakland 4 Game 5: Boston 4 - Oakland 3 Farm systemJohnson, Lloyd, and Wolff, Miles, ed., The Encyclopedia of Minor League Baseball, 2nd edition. Durham, N.C.: Baseball America, 2007 * Class AAA: Pawtucket Red Sox (International League; Buddy Bailey, manager) * Class AA: Portland Sea Dogs (Eastern League; Ron Johnson, manager) * Class A: Sarasota Red Sox (Florida State League; Tim Leiper, manager) * Class A: Augusta GreenJackets (South Atlantic League; Russ Morman, manager) * Class SS-A: Lowell Spinners (New York-Penn League; Jon Deeble and Lynn Jones, managers) * Rookie: GCL Red Sox (Gulf Coast League; Ralph Treuel, manager) References *'Season Standings:' American League East Standings on ESPN.com *'Game logs:' :1st Half: Boston Red Sox Game Log on ESPN.com :2nd Half: Boston Red Sox Game Log on ESPN.com *'Batting Statistics:' Boston Red Sox Batting Stats on ESPN.com *'Pitching Statistics:' Boston Red Sox Pitching Stats on ESPN.com *2003 Boston Red Sox season at baseball-almanac.com Category:Boston Red Sox seasons Category:American League Wild Card champion seasons Category:2003